Colonel, you found what!
by Astivalis
Summary: The long awaited Sequel to General can I keep him. SG1 have returned and have reported what happened on PX42-323, What consequences will they face when the US govenment, thier alien allies and the Goa'uld learn of the unit of the Line BXXXIII-5942-HMR.


Colonel, you found what!!!

A SG1/Bolo crossover by Astivalis

SG1 and it's characters and the Bolo series are not owned by me, this fic will not make any profit whatsoever and is for fun only.

If you have a problem with this then tough.

The SG1 part of this story is now set around Late Series 2 and after consideration happens not long between The Fifth Race and Serpent's Song, there are no serious changes to the cannon plot line but expect a few minor changes though. The Bolo part is taken from the later stages of the Concordiat/Melconian war that was extremely nasty and brutal that it ended with both sides almost practically wiped out and crippled for hundreds of years later.

In thanks for all the positive reviews and comments here is the promised sequel. I will later clean up the stated errors on General can I keep him and repost but for now I'll focus on trying to get this part of the story arc out faster.

All the Tech and capabilities of a Bolo came from Baen, Keith laumer and David Weber. Also my thanks to Arduinna's Stargate handbook which really helped on sorting the timeline, would have been a serious bit of work otherwise.

Also just to be clear Jack signed up for the military at a young age and has not really showed much interest in learning things (Cannon!). He's far from stupid but just can't be bothered all that much. Any qualifications he does have when he reached his present rank was acquired during his past service.

_Italics = _thoughts or when the Bolo is speaking.

**Bold **= Goa'uld or Tok'ra speaking.

-----------------------

19th October 1998

The SGC

6 hours later since leaving PX42-323

Sitting at the conference table Jack twiddled with the pen he had found as he and the rest of SG1 waited for General Hammond to arrive and begin the debrief, getting bored Jack glanced at Daniel. When they were leaving the gate room upon arrival Walter had given the archaeologist some reports from other SG teams and from then on Jack had been forced in guiding him to the conference room. So focused was Daniel on the papers he had not even noticed Jack attempts on teasing him.

Watching as Daniel muttered to himself as he continued to read though the papers Jack sighed in boredom as he glanced at the other two people seated at the table to find Teal'c, his eyes closed practicing on how to be a statue and Carter who was furiously typing on the laptop before her. Both lost in whatever they were doing left Jack without a means of entertainment.

That is until the General entered the room and he could watch Hammond's reaction of their discovery on PX42-323.

_"Homer"_

A kickass war machine with enough big honking space guns to make any enemy pause for thought.

Repeating the name to himself Jack smirked as he thought of the Bolo's reaction to one of Apophis's 'I am your god' speeches. indulging in that warm dream Jack was caught off guard as General Hammond finally entered the conference room.

"At ease SG1" said Hammond as he took his chair and smiled at the already at ease people before him. At the sound of his voice everyone had stopped what they had been doing and gave the general they're full attention. Every time he had seen it Jack had always been impressed on how the general could draw Daniel and Sam's attention from their work with the sound of his voice.

Every time he tried that they just either ignored him or talked as they continued working.

"Now on the survey mission to PX42-323 Colonel you stated that SG1 had found something, care to enlighten me as to what it was?"

"Yes sir, During the survey we found what could turn out to be large deposits of Naquidah. After meeting with the locals who appeared to be friendly we were negotiating for a possible trading treaty when Daniel got himself lost again"

Hammond glanced at the archaeologist who squirmed under the stare.

"During the search I fell down a hole and found myself underground sir, it was then that I found this" as Jack finished speaking Carter had activated the holo projector and displayed the frozen image of a Bolo from one of the films.

Giving the General a chance to recover from his surprise at seeing the projector and seeing the image SG1 waited.

With a nod Jack let Carter take over this part of the debrief.

"Well sir it happens to be a self aware, sentient war machine approx 120-150 meters long, about 30-40 meters wide and from what I estimate somewhere around 32,000 tons......."

"Colonel, you found what!!!"

Carter seeing the generals horrified expression stopped.

"A war machine, well its really called a Bolo and his name is Homer sir" spoke O'Neill

Hammond paused as he considered the information so far.

"Wait! Homer?, he?"

"Well Sir the Bolo's designation is BXXXIII-5942-HMR and those who work with the bolo call him Homer, after the Greek poet" stated Sam, she looked pointedly at Jack and added "And NOT Homer from the Simpsons"

Hearing this Hammond locked stares with Carter, the stare demanding to know if this was some practical joke made by Jack. The existence of the holo projector made this unlikely though.

Hammond paused again as he tried yet again to take in what he was hearing, Jack smirked as he watched all this but quickly wiped his face of expression when he noticed the glare Hammond was giving him.

"Alright so this Bolo is a AI, how did it end up on PX42-323?. Was he built by the people there?" how much of a danger could it be to us. are there any more. Who created this and could they be a threat to Earth?"

"No Sir, from talking with...Homer we believe he came from some alternate universe far in the future. His primary role is defending the Concordiat, a federation of 2000 worlds colonized by humans from its enemies. Also Sir Homer has stated his wish to work with us against the Goa'uld" stated Carter.

"He has?"

"Yes sir, the technology he represents is simply beyond belief, having him helping us would really help in our fight against the Goa'uld"

"Indeed General Hammond, he has proven to be a worthy warrior, a worthy ally I would look forward to working with in the future" stated Teal'c as he give Hammond his full attention. the normally quiet Jaffa simply stared driving his point home.

Hammond looked shocked at the former Jaffa's unsubtle comment.

Sighing Hammond wiped one hand over his brow giving him the chance to consider what he had been told so far. Finally.

"Can he be trusted?"

"Yes sir, I trust him" stated Jack quickly.

Even with the one encounter with the Bolo Jack felt that he could trust the machine, he could not put it to words but his gut feeling told him Homer could be trusted. The same feeling that had kept him alive after so many black op missions.

Hammond simply raised an eyebrow in answer to Jack's statement.

"Sir he gave us the holo projector and also a communicator to easily contact him. after what happened with the people there after the attack I think he is open to working with us" stated Carter.

"Some of the locals attacked him and demanded he leave them alone, we stopped them without any casualties and I think gained Homer's trust"

"Well that will be a decision for later Captain, please continue with your debrief Colonel?"

"Just after falling in the cave and finding Homer the Goa'uld turned up in force with four Ha'tak's and attacked the locals, with Sam, Teal'c and Daniel helping them they tried to repel the attack sir. Without Homer's help we would not be here now as we were heavily outnumbered. From the moment Homer realised what was happening he dug himself out and kicked their asses......sir" Jack stopped talking from the heavy stare Hammond was giving him.

"Details Colonel....Please"

"Yes Sir, I found Homer deactivated in the cave and managed to find access into the Bolo which led onto his main control room or bridge, Thinking that it was a ship of some kind I was wondering how to get it working again but noticed that only one of the panels was flashing a red light. With no clue what else that I could do I pressed the flashing button."

"What happened then?"

"Homer woke up and stated that I was not authorised to be there and told to leave or be shot, As I did he detected was was happening on the surface and called me back. When I told him of the people living there Homer wasted little time freeing himself from the cave as it is a crater now and engaged the death gliders who where strafing the nearest settlement to the stargate. Being allowed to watch from his bridge I watched on the monitors how fast he dealt with the gliders and then watched as he engaged the Ha'Tak's in orbit"

"From orbit!"

"Yes sir, easily taking the return fire Homer responded and one Ha'Tak was destroyed with the remaining two backing away from the planet and out of Homer's range, I think. Once that threat was dealt with Homer then scared the attacking Jaffa into full retreat back to their landing craft. At that point I rejoined with my team and assessed the situation while Homer handled the remaining Jaffa."

"It was the next day that Homer returned and scared the locals, after asking to talk to me we went and talked to him. Things were going well until a group of locals led by a son of one of the Elders attacked Homer to drive him away which was so stupid was he could have so easily killed them. Having stepped in to stop it we managed to calm the situation down without anyone getting killed and Homer agreed to not bother the locals. Before he left it was at this point he gave us the holoprojector and communicator and hoped to talk to us again in the future. Unfortunately sir it seems the possible Naquidah treaty is not going to happen thanks to us stopping the futile attack. After a quick check of what we had been given we came straight back here sir"

After another pause Hammond looked at all of SG1 and asked in a disbelieving tone.

"This bolo, it really stopped a Goa'uld attack cold?"

"Yes sir, I watched the situation unfold on the viewscreens on the command deck myself. The snakeheads didn't know what hit them. Hopefully this setback might make them back off for awhile but I doubt it."

"Not a bad Christmas present is it sir?" said Jack finally to break the silence in the room.

Giving Jack a big dirty glare Hammond leaned back and shook his head as he could feel a serious headache developing.

After a half of minute Hammond slowly pulled his eyes from the hovering image above the table and turned to O'Neill. He appeared to be lost for words as he tried to accept what his flagship team were telling him. Jack watched the general as his face wavered between horror and excitement.

Captain Carter, T'ealc, Dr Jackson do you have anything to add to Colonel O'Neill's report?

After a momentary pause and a glance or two Daniel raised his hand.

"Well leaving the attack and Homer aside I would recommend investigating PX42-323 further General, the ruins and history there is worth looking into more. Also the people there are quite friendly and except for a small number of the population I do believe they would be open to negotiations with us"

Jack could not help smirking internally as he remembered on the way back to the gate Daniel's upset reaction to seeing the demolished ruins he had tried so hard to study. His mood changed when he heard Daniel's small exception and thought that he had too politely described Markus and his merry band of morons.

"Very well, thank you Doctor." replied Hammond finally as he turned his attention to Carter.

"Sir, from the soil samples we collected there is evidence of Naquidah, possibly a deposit or deposits worth mining, there is evidence of a few other useful elements, without a more in depth study it would be hard to estimate the total yield though Sir for this alone I strongly recommend returning to PX42-323."

"The rest of the scans and samples did not show anything else you would not expect to find. Negotiating for the mineral would properly be the fastest way of mining the Naquidah as I doubt the people there would allow us to extract it ourselves. Even with the good will we created during the Goa'uld attack."

Pausing as he considered what he had heard the General waited just in case Sam was not finished then he turned to the final person at the table, T'ealc simply shook his head when he noticed was Hammond waiting for him to speak.

"Very well from this point on SG1 will remain on base while I inform the president, I have SG6 go to PX42-323 and open negations with the Bolo with back up from SG2."

"Sir?"

"Sorry Colonel but I need all of you here when I report this, I will need all your input on this"

"Yes sir" replied Jack, disappointed that he could not return to PX42-323 and Homer.

"Everyone please stay on base and rest, that goes double for you Dr Jackson and Captain Carter. I keep you informed of what transpires."

Jack nodded in reply as he noted the winces coming from Daniel and Sam as they acknowledged the order.

"I need your written reports ASAP, do not miss a single detail, do you understand?"

"Very well people dismissed" said Hammond with a faint smile as he had not missed the winces either. Leaving the holo projector and communicator with the general SG1 quietly left the room.

Following Teal'c as he seemed to be headed for the cafeteria Jack decided to try and cheer himself up with some food. He understood the generals reasons on the team staying behind but he really wanted to go back and get to know Homer better.

As he went a casual observer would have classed him as a disgruntled 9 year old who has been told he can have no more chocolate.

-----------------------

SGC Conference Room

Having remained were he was General Hammond simply stared at the frozen image of the Bolo that the projector continued to show. Fear he had kept hidden during the debrief could be clearly seen now he was alone.

The mere idea of the Bolo scared him let alone the estimated size Carter had told him. But that was not the main fear gnawing away at him at the moment.

No, right now the fear of what the higher ups might do was the main cause.

_Dear god! a AI driven war machine!_

He could easily imagine the screaming now of the oversight committee when they heard about this, let alone what the president was going to say.

Massaging his brow from the headache now lancing around his head decided that from now on to keep a supply of aspirin on him at all times regardless of what he was doing.

Reaching out to the projector he unpaused the image and watched the film.

At the end he had another fear to add to the list.

The fear that he would be ordered to capture the Bolo and steal its technology as from the film he had just watched doing that would be a death sentence of his own people.

Forcing himself to move Hammond after a little experimentation turned off the projector and picked up the two items and headed to his office.

With a heavy heart he had some phone calls make.


End file.
